1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building seal devices, and more particularly to an improved compression seal used to protect areas between abutting building surfaces from moisture and foreign material, which allows independent movement of each building surface and which may be used when one or both of the abutting building surfaces are either smooth or rough.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Seals fitting between abutting building surfaces for sealing the region between those surfaces from moisture, dirt, etc., have been known for some time. Typically, when large structures are constructed, allowance for expansion and contraction of the building materials due to thermal variation and motion of the structure due to seismic activity and climatic conditions (e.g., wind) must be made. A common method for making such allowance is to construct the structure leaving gaps, called joints, in sections of the structure. In this method, discrete sections of the structure are left free to move independently of one another so as to distribute any expansion or contraction of the building material or other motion due to seismic activity, climatic conditions, or the like.
When joints are provided in the structure, steps must be taken to isolate the internal environment of the structure from the external environment. It is especially important to seal the internal environment from water, dirt, and other foreign material which may affect heating, ventilation, electrical interconnection, interior fixtures, cause undue wear between the building surfaces, and the like. A requirement of any seal used in such cases is that it be capable of accommodating motion of the structure while maintaining its imperviousness to the elements.
An example of such a seal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,425, issued to Brown, dated Nov. 22, 1966, showing a seal which fits securely into a specially shaped region between abutting building surfaces. Also showing such seals are the patents to Nicholas, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,460, dated Oct. 14, 1986, and 4,625,485, dated Dec. 2, 1986. The patents to Nicholas show two seals which fit into frame members located in abutting building surfaces. It should be noted that in each of the above-mentioned references, the seals fit into regions specifically designed to receive them. In contrast to this, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,852, dated June 21, 1977, issued to Hein, shows a seal which may be fitted into a region between abutting building surfaces, without the need for means specifically designed to receive the seal.
The major drawback of all presently existing seals designed to be located between abutting building surfaces is the inability of such seals to, in a single seal, effectively seal regions between either smooth or rough surfaces.
Thus, there is a present need in the art for a highly effective seal which may be located in a region between abutting building surfaces which are either smooth or rough.